


Not A Word

by nitschieh



Category: MEGANEBU!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitschieh/pseuds/nitschieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after the hug from the finale...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hayato wasn't exactly sure how it had happened. All he knew was that when their banner finally flew off on its own Mitsuki's arms wrapped around his neck.  
He didn't even realise the significance of that action because he was so happy he probably would've allowed anyone to hug him, would've been glad for any physical affection. So naturally he put his hands around Mitsuki's small back and pulled him closer.  
Their eyes were completely mesmerised by the spectacle that was happening above their heads. So only when the confetti stopped raining down on them they looked each other in the eyes and noticed their closeness.

Both of them suddenly jerked back as if their skin had caught fire. Mitsuki quickly pulled his arms close to his body and violently stared at the floor. Even Hayato had to admit that the situation was kind of awkward. He was also aware that it was probably even more so for his classmate. No, his friend.  
They were friends after all. Even if Mitsuki would start a long argument about that, Hayato was sure that _somewhere_ in his heart Mitsuki didn't hate him.  
After all, he had come back to his home to have dinner once or twice after their first real heart-to-heart. And Hayato was sure that it wasn't just because his brothers kept bugging him.

Mitsuki then turned his head as if trying to avert Hayato's gaze even more. A faint blush seemed to creep its way up his cheeks but that could very well be the excitement, Hayato noticed.  
He wasn't sure what to do in that moment. Had the hug been an attempt of Mitsuki to start a truce? Or had it really just been the adrenaline?  
What was Hayato supposed to do now? Take a step towards him to show him that, yes, he accepted? Or leave him alone and pretend nothing had happened?

There was another minute of awkward silence between them and just when Hayato was about to say something - he wasn't really sure what, just that he felt it was too quiet - Takuma ran up to them and put his arms around both of their shoulders, pulling them close. His head was turned upwards. In his dreamy voice he said:

"Look, guys. It's flying. We really did it. And how it's sparkling..."

Hayato followed the upperclassman's eyes and indeed he felt the pride swell up in him again. They really had done it and everyone had helped.  
Takuma then tightened his grip around Hayato's shoulders, squeezed them a bit.

"We couldn't have done that if it wasn't for you."

Surprised, Hayato looked at the other club member who flashed a broad smile at him.

"Me?"

Takuma nodded.

"If you hadn't told us where to direct the lenses, nothing would've worked."

And with that Takuma left them alone again to walk over to the members of the Hima Council and Yukiya. Hayato and Mitsuki were alone once again, spending more time in silence. It was kind of an awkward silence.

Hayato glanced over to Mitsuki, not really sure what he was hoping to find there. But Mitsuki faced the other direction, on purpose or not, Hayato didn't know. For once even he was lost for words. When he thought that they had spent enough time not saying anything to each other, he excused himself and was about to join his club members and the council member.  
Mitsuki's mumbling voice stopped him though. He turned back around.

"Huh?"

Mitsuki's body was now facing him but his eyes still didn't do the same. Hayato wondered if the blush that was once again colouring Mitsuki's cheeks and the fact that he avoided his look had any connection. A few seconds later he still hadn't answered so Hayato started another try.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I didn't quite catch what you just said."

Hayato could see Mitsuki's Adam's apple bop as he swallowed and his cheeks reddened. He took a deep breath and then repeated:

"I said thank you. And I'm not gonna say it again."

Hayato's eyes widened even more than when Takuma had praised him.

"Did you just-"

Hayato didn't dare to finish his question. Puffing out air through his nose, Mitsuki turned away.

"I said I'm not gonna say it again. So if you didn't- Uff!"

Mitsuki's breath was cut short when Hayato literally jumped at him and threw his arms around his neck.

"Hayato, what are you doing?"

While Hayato squeezed him even tighter Mitsuki tried to hide his blush. He even tried to push him away, but Hayato only held him closer. With a sigh Mitsuki eventually smiled and softly put his arms on his friend's hips.

"Thank you, Hayato."

Hayato then grinned so much that Mitsuki could feel the shift in his hair. After letting him go, Mitsuki caught a glimpse in his eyes but before he could even think about it, Hayato quickly pressed his lips against his right cheek. While Mitsuki tried to process what had just happened, Hayato already dashed off; which turned out to be a good idea, because as soon as his furious blush faded away, Mitsuki chased after him with almost super-human speed.

"Hayato!"

The pair received a few questioning looks from their fellow club members who were still standing around with the Hima Council, but as this basically was their usual behaviour nobody really questioned it.  
Hayato was laughing loudly as he ran away from Mitsuki. He quickly made his way around the school building and disappeared around a corner. Mitsuki turned as well, quick on his feet when he was dragged around by his collar. He could only catch a glimpse of purple-coloured glasses before he felt some lips pressing against his own.

As sudden as it had started, it was over and Hayato shied away again. This time it was Hayato's turn to avoid the other's gaze as he awkwardly scratched his neck.

"Sorry, I just wanted to do this once..."

He laughed awkwardly and turned around to leave. When Mitsuki reached out and grabbed his wrist he stopped again. The other one was once again watching the floor when Hayato looked at him again. Both of their cheeks resembled their clothes in colour.

"I-"

Mitsuki started talking but interrupted himself, not daring to say anything further. He swallowed but didn't let go of Hayato's hand. A few seconds of silence followed, during which neither of them moved a single inch. When he couldn't bare it any longer, Hayato took the last step towards Mitsuki again and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Mitsuki."

Mitsuki chuckled quietly and closed his arms around Hayato's waist and hid his face against his shoulder. Hayato squeezed tighter.

"If Souma-senpai finds out, I'll kill you though."

Feeling a mix of surprise and shock Hayato pulled back, keeping Mitsuki at arm's distance.

"Find out about what?"

Hayato almost didn't have time to finish his question before Mitsuki pressed a kiss on his lips. It was just a short, chaste kiss, but both of them were furiously blushing again.

"This..."

Mitsuki turned away once again but Hayato gently grabbed his chin and slightly pressured him to lock eyes. His voice was merely a whisper when he asked:

"Then would it be okay if I did it again now?"

Mitsuki still didn't look him in the eyes, his gaze fixed on some invisible point right next to Hayato's head. Nevertheless, he nodded and let his lids flutter close as the other one closed the distance between them.  
This kiss lasted a little longer than the first and second one, but it was still just a gentle, little touch of lips. It was even a little awkward but they had time to figure this out, had time to get used to it.  
Several seconds later they broke the kiss and Hayato hurried to ask:

"Would you like to come to my house today?"

Judging by his once again prominent blush, Hayato completely caught Mitsuki off-guard with his question. A moment later though, he grinned widely and said:

"But only if there will be yakiniku."

Hayato practically beamed and pulled out his phone.

"I'll tell Yuuto to make some right now."

While the phone dialled, Mitsuki pressed another quick kiss to Hayato's cheek, causing both of them to grin during the whole conversation with Yuuto. Hayato hung up.

"He says he's very happy you're coming over and of course he's preparing takiniku just for you."

They looked each other in the eyes and for a moment it was awkward again. Then Miitsuki reminded him:

"Just don't forget not to tell Souma-senpai. Or anyone for that matter."

"Yes, sir." Hayato replied playfully before he stole another quick kiss and returned to their club members. Mitsuki hurried right behind him but didn't miss the wide grin that was covering Hayato's face, which caused him to smile as well.


	2. Chapter 2

The way home to Hayato's was mostly spent in silence. Every now and then they would glance at the other one and when their gazes met they would blush and quickly look away again.   
One time they went through a narrow street that was barely ever occupied by other people and Hayato couldn't help but reach out for Mitsuki's hand.  
When their skin brushed Hayato quickly shied away though, only to be stopped by Mitsuki's pinky that hooked around his own one. With a huge grin on his lips Hayato turned to look at the other one but one second of their eyes meeting and both of them suddenly stared at the pavement. Their cheeks flushed a bright red again, but the link of their fingers only tightened.  
When they reached the next livelier street, their hands immediately dropped to their sides. While they talked about different things their knuckles would still brush from time to time and cause them to fail to hide their smiles.

They arrived at Hayato's while his brothers were still on their way, so the house was empty. They slipped out of their outdoor shoes and Hayato led the way to his room. He dropped his bag right next to his bed.  
When Mitsuki didn't do anything but stand awkwardly in the middle of the room, Hayato turned to him with a questioning look. He guessed that the other one just hadn't been over enough times to feel comfortable immediately, so he tried to ease the tension:

"Just make yourself at home."

After a moment he added:

"You want something to drink?"

Mitsuki looked at his own bag to his feet and nodded slightly.

"Yeah."

Hayato smiled and walked over to the door.

"I hope tea is okay. I'll be right back."

Mitsuki just nodded again, keeping his head low to hide his blush. While Hayato was gone the other one tried to calm down.   
He had been over at Hayato's a few times already but they'd never _kissed_ before. Mitsuki took a deep breath and went over to the bed. As he watched his shaking hands, he waited for Hayato to come back.  
When he finally did, Mitsuki was sitting on edge. He watched Hayato struggle with the door and the tablet in his hands, but didn't bother to help him. As he pushed the door shut with his foot Hayato said:

"I brought some snacks as well."

Mitsuki peeked at the green bag that lay next to the tea cups and rolled his eyes a bit. Hayato put the tablet on his desk and then handed the other one one of the cups. Mitsuki accepted it with a small smile on his lips and blew on the tea to cool it down. Hayato took the bag of kyabetsu taro in his hands, while Mitsuki eyed him over the rim of his cup. 

"Hayato?"

"Hm?"

He pressed the single sound out of his lungs while he tried hard to open the bag. Mitsuki watched him for another moment, then asked, struggling to keep his voice steady:

"Why did you kiss me back at school?"

The bag ripped open, spilling its insides all over the floor. Hayato's eyes widened, his face blushed a bright red as he started stuttering around a bit before he exclaimed, "Sorry!" and tried to gather the taro from the floor.  
Mitsuki sighed and put his tea cup back on the desk to help Hayato. They picked up the little snacks one by one and were almost done, when their fingers brushed against each other, lingering a second longer than necessary before Hayato pulled back and mumbled: 

"I like you."

Mitsuki looked up quickly, his face red and his eyes wide.

"What?"

Hayato locked eyes with him and repeated, this time more serious and clear. 

"I kissed you because I like you."

Both their faces were flushed red when Mitsuki dropped the kyabtetsu taro in his hand and crawled closer to the other one. Hayato pushed himself back, fearing that Mitsuki might try to poke his eyes again, fearing that their truce was broken.  
He soon hit the wall with his back and put his hands over the frame of his glasses, his only defence. Instead of fingers trying to hurt him though, the next thing he felt were lips softly touching his own.   
The sensation was gone as fast as it had started and Hayato threw his hands aside to see Mitsuki kneeling between his legs, face still reddened and eyes averted. Hayato didn't hesitate another second and just pulled the other one close to his chest.

"Thank you, Mitsuki."

Mitsuki fit his head in the crook of his neck, but it didn't last long as he was soon pushed back again. With a sad smile on his face Hayato added:

"But please don't make me hope for things that aren't going to happen."

Mitsuki couldn't help but look confused. He wanted to ask Hayato about his sudden change in moods, but the other one was faster.

"I know you like Souma-senpai, everyone knows."

The boy sitting in front of him flinched; Hayato shrugged.

"I get it, really. I admire him as well, but I won't be his substitute."

Mitsuki watched silently, shocked as a silent tear made its way down the other's cheek. Hayato sniffed and quickly wiped the drop away. He started laughing but Mitsuki could hear how fake it was.

"Sorry, I didn't want to say that. Let's just forget about what happened today, okay?"

Still Hayato didn't dare to look at his classmate and instead observed a taro that still lay under his desk. Suddenly Mitsuki lunged forward and pressed him against the wall by his shoulders.

"Who do you think you are, huh?"

He felt a sting in his shoulder where he had collided with the hard surface behind him, but he didn't care; he was too surprised by Mitsuki's sudden outburst.

"I don't-"

"Do you really think you would be good enough to substitute Souma-senpai?"

Hayato's brows knitted and he wondered if he had completely misunderstood what had happened at school and on their way home.

"If this was about Souma-senpai, then why would I kiss you back? You're hardly alike at all."

Because he was still backed up against the wall, all Hayato could do was shrink together, pulling his legs as close to his chest as possible, in an attempt to escape Mitsuki's gaze. He tried hard to hold back more tears but failed miserably. Silently Hayato cried in front of Mitsuki but didn't dare to look at him or even at his body.  
After a few minutes of no sounds except Hayato's quiet sobs, Mitsuki sighed heavily.

"Look at me."

Hayato only turned his head further away. Gently, Mitsuki put his right index finger and thumb under his chin and tugged at it, making the other one's face face him. Still Hayato's eyes were not looking at him, his lids closed.

"Very well, if you don't want to look at me, I'm not gonna force you. But I'll warn you; I won't say it again and I get the feeling you'd want to see me while I say this. If you miss it it's your loss." 

Curiosity taking over, Hayato peeked though one eye and actually gasped at how serious Mitsuki seemed.

"Now listen and please, Hayato, listen till the end."

Hayato gulped but nodded.

"It's true, I like Souma-senpai."

Hayato's face fell and he felt as if all air had been pressed out of his lungs. He opened his mouth, ready to shout at Mitsuki, to ask him what he was thinking, but he was stopped by an index finger being put on his lips.

"I told you to listen till the end."

Mitsuki removed his finger and Hayato kept still.

"It's also true that I won't ever have a chance with him. I'm not that oblivious."

His expression suddenly softened and his cheeks blushed.

"So I started looking for other guys and somehow I got hooked on you."

Mitsuki only kept looking at the other one until he saw Hayato's face light up before he quickly averted his eyes, turning away while his whole face reddened back to his earlobes. Tears were streaming down Hayato's cheeks again, but he didn't try to hide them this time.  
With a loud, relieved laugh he lunged at Mitsuki, enveloping him in a tight hug. Mitsuki's yelp soon turned into a light chuckle. Then he was laughing as well, his joy overflowing him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just hugging and laughing together. When they let go of each other they didn't really, because they kept their hands on each others' hips and kept their faces close.   
Hayato put his forehead against Mitsuki's and looked him in the eyes. They had to look over their frames and even though everything was a blur Mitsuki could still see the happy glint behind the non-existent lenses. The eyes then closed and then they were kissing.

At first they were as shy as they had been back at the school festival; nothing more than soft brushes of lips against lips. Soon they became tired of this and tried actually moving them. Hayato was the first one to scrap together all his courage to press forward more boldly to turn their actions into something that was more resembling a kiss rather than just the touch of skin.  
Slowly they got used to each other, moving at the same rhythm and at the right angle. Hayato pulled the other between his legs again, keeping his hands on his small back and keeping him as close as possible while Mitsuki's arms were trapped between them over Hayato's chest.

Getting bolder, Hayato had just opened his mouth a bit to see how far he could go when he heard the door to their house open; his brothers had come home.  
Quickly they pulled apart, breathing a little heavier than usual. Hayato couldn't stop himself from taking all of Mitsuki in; his slightly dishevelled hair, his red cheeks, his puffy lips, everything told of what they had just done. He wondered if he himself looked the same when Mitsuki quickly stood up and straightened his shirt.

"We should probably say hello..."

At first Hayato was close to being angry again, thought that maybe the other one had once again changed his mind, but the shy glance Mitsuki directed his way just made him get up as well and press one last sweet kiss against his lips.

"I think we should."

They crossed the few metres to the room's door while holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who wonders what kyabetsu taro is: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kyabetsu_Taro


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner went by surprisingly well, considering how suspicious Mitsuki felt. They helped Yuuto to prepare the yakiniku and soon sat down around the table, Hayato and Mitsuki on one side and Hayato's brothers on the other.  
They sat closer than they usually did when Mitsuki stayed for dinner. Yuuto only raised his eyebrows when he saw, smiling a knowing smile, but didn't say anything.  
One time Hayato gently put his hand on Mitsuki's lower thigh, close to his knee and out of sight of his brothers. Mitsuki jerked at the sudden touch and Ikuto worriedly asked if he was alright. He smiled it off but couldn't help glancing at Hayato who had quickly pulled his hand back.  
Hayato didn't put his hand back even though Mitsuki would've wanted him to.

Later they walked back to where Norio-san usually picked Mitsuki up. It was almost some kind of ritual at that point and they walked together in silence. Since it had been dark already when they had left and Hayato's family lived in a quiet area, they hadn't hesitated long before linking their pinkies again.

They reached the usual meeting spot but Norio-san wasn't there yet. Their fingers still intertwined, they just stood for a while, waiting for Mitsuki's dog to arrive. There were not many lights around them, which was one of the reasons why they always walked together this far. Hayato quickly glanced around to make sure they were indeed alone.  
When he couldn't see anyone, he gently tugged at Mitsuki's pinky before he spun him around so they were facing each other. For a few seconds they just looked at the eyes in front of them until Hayato leaned in. Even though Mitsuki already closed his eyes as they got closer, Hayato still asked:

"May I?"

Mitsuki nodded quickly and they met half-way. Hayato sighed into the kiss, relieved that Mitsuki accepted him. Even though they had already spent a considerable amount of that afternoon with kissing, Hayato was still afraid that Mitsuki would suddenly realize what they were doing and would back off; or worse, that he himself would wake up and everything would turn out to have been nothing but a dream.  
Feeling anxieties crawl up his back Hayato pressed on harder, wrapping his arms around the other's waist to pull him even closer. Mitsuki gasped when the air was pressed out of his lungs for a second but continued moving his lips against Hayato's right after.

A happy bark made them jump apart.

Right behind Hayato was Norio-san, wagging his tail in excitement. Hayato and Mitsuki both let out a sigh of relief, glad they hadn't been caught.  
Mitsuki quickly kneeled down to pet his dog. Scratching his neck Hayato watched him, then suddenly started to giggle. Mitsuki gave him a questioning look, but didn't stop playing with Norio-san.

"You know, I was just thinking that at least Norio won't tell on us."

Mitsuki wasn't sure if in response to that he should laugh or be offended. In the end he settled for saying:

"Just be more careful next time, so no one finds out."

Hayato decided to ignore the tingle that he felt in his stomach after Mitsuki had said 'next time'. Instead he saluted playfully.

"Yes, sir!"

The other boy stood up again, but still kept one hand on his dog's head, gently ruffling his fur.

"And remember; not a word to Sou-"

"Souma-senpai, I know."

Hayato grinned and Mitsuki couldn't help but smile back. A few seconds passed by in silence until Mitsuki slightly turned around.

"Well, I guess I should go now."

"Ah, right."

Hayato's smile softened.

"Good night, Mitsuki."

He pressed one last kiss to the other's lips and then turned around himself, walking off.

"Ah, good night."

After he was sure Mitsuki was out of sight, he bounced his way back home.

 

Later that night, while brushing his teeth, Hayato suddenly wondered if they were boyfriends and dating then. In the mirror he watched himself blush a bright red. The question kept bugging him for a while though and when he still lay awake two hours later he picked up his phone and started typing:

_Hey, you still awake?_

He hesitated a few seconds before he hit the 'send' button. He didn't want to wake Mitsuki after all. In the end his thumb basically lowered itself on its own.  
Waiting felt awful, but about five minutes later his phone buzzed.

_I am now..._

Hayato blushed and felt guilty all of a sudden. He quickly typed his response:

_Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Just go back to sleep. Good night._

He put his phone back on his nightstand and pulled his blanket over his head, trying to hide from himself.  
Of course Mitsuki had been asleep already; it was pretty late after all. Hayato's thoughts were interrupted by another buzzing sound coming off his phone. 

_As I said, I'm awake now. Can't just go back to sleep._

Hayato felt another pang of guilt rushing through him when the cell in his hands vibrated yet again. Confused, he saw that Mitsuki had sent another message. 

_What's wrong?_

He felt himself smile when he looked at the text. For a few more seconds he wondered if he should still follow his plan, if maybe Mitsuki would be mad at him later.  
He decided to just go for it. 

_Can I ask you a question?_

With shaking hands Hayato awaited an answer. 

_Uhm, sure, I guess._

He exhaled slowly and started pressing the keys again. 

_Please don't be mad at me after._

_Just ask already._

_Are we boyfriends now?_

His thumb was still shaking when he pressed 'send'. Mitsuki took much longer to reply than before and Hayato was scared that he had freaked him out.  
He clutched his phone tightly, praying to all the gods he could remember and started when the device in his hands vibrated again. With a racing heart he read the message. 

_I guess?_

Hayato stared at the screen in disbelief before he furiously started typing again. 

_What do you mean you guess?_

Suddenly Hayato became angry. He almost didn't want to read the next text. 

_How could I decide that on my own though?_

Hayato's heart skipped a beat and his stomach fluttered funnily. He reminded himself that he ought to give Mitsuki more credit in the future. With a flushed face he typed his next message: 

_Kamatani Mitsuki, do you want to be my boyfriend?_

Hayato's heartbeat and breathing rhythm increased drastically while he waited for an answer. Seconds felt like minutes and- His phone buzzed. 

_Yes, fake glasses._

Hayato chuckled, deciding that this text was very much like Mitsuki. With a big smile on his face he pressed the keys for one last message for the night: 

_That's great, thanks. Good night then, boyfriend!_

After he had sent the text Hayato pecked his phone's screen and felt very stupid immediately after. Then he let himself fall back into the cushions, pulled the blanket back up and quickly let sleep pull him into dream land. 

The next day, on his way to their meeting spot, Hayato wondered if, as soon as they'd meet, Mitsuki would be more affectionate or maybe he'd try to avoid him out of embarrassment. He spent a lot of time considering things; what he didn't expect, though, was for Mitsuki not to react at all.  
He behaved as if nothing had happened. No nervous side glance, no awkward silence, nothing. Mitsuki just greeted him and then ignored him for most of the walk. Even Hayato's obligatory hug was only shrugged off.  
During the day Mitsuki continued to just ignore him. Hayato decided that was worse than avoidance; much worse. Mitsuki even pretended not to notice Hayato's poke during maths class. By the time glasses club started they had barely spoken a word. 

When they entered the club room their upperclassmen were already gathered together; Takuma napping on the couch, the other two hunched over the table.  
Akira looked up to greet them with a wide smile. Mitsuki quickly lunged forward and put his hands tightly around the other's waist. Although Hayato had seen this scenario countless times before, he felt a pain in his chest. He was so focused on watching Mitsuki's head nuzzle into Akira's chest that he didn't even notice Yukiya actually greeting him as well instead of just nodding in his direction.  
A few seconds later Akira gently pushed Mitsuki off him and Hayato broke out of his hypnosis. 

"Hello, president." 

Hayato stiffened when Akira took a step towards him. He quickly looked at Mitsuki only to see the other one was glancing between their upperclassman and Hayato himself. 

"Hayato..." 

Hayato's head snapped back to look at his president. Akira was now within arm's reach and Hayato felt weirdly uneasy, even though he couldn't say why. When Akira reached out, he swallowed hard and shut his eyes as every horrid scenario showed in front of his inner eye.  
What if Akira had somehow found out about him and Mitsuki after all? What if he would accuse Hayato of corrupting Mitsuki? What if- 

A gentle hand on his shoulder startled Hayato and he opened his eyes again. In almost shock he saw Akira smiling at him; a gentle smile even.  
Completely confused Hayato glanced at Mitsuki again, but the other boy looked just as surprised as he felt and shrugged. 

Turning his attention back to the club president, Hayato wasn't sure anymore at all as to what was happening. Akira was still smiling at him and still had his hand on Hayato's shoulder. After another few pressing moments of silence he finally spoke: 

"Hayato, I want to thank you." 

Hayato's eyes widened and he thought he even heard Mitsuki gasp. Out of the corner of his eye Hayato could see Takuma and Yukiya smile encouragingly at him as well. 

"Thank me?" 

He focused on Akira again. Behind him Hayato could see Mitsuki watching them suspiciously. 

"Yes." 

Akira squeezed his shoulder a bit. 

"Without you we would've failed yesterday." 

Everything clicked into place when Hayato remembered the school festival. He also remembered that he didn't really get to see the impact of their banner because he had been busy kissing his new boyfriend.  
While he was furiously blushing, Mitsuki pulled Akira away from him and suddenly everything was back to normal. Except when Mitsuki looked at him there wasn't disgust or anger on his face but... jealousy?  
Hayato's thoughts were interrupted by Takuma offering him a cream puff as thanks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for updating so slowly... I'll try to get better!


End file.
